Never Alone
by WC
Summary: A Taiora! That's all im gonna say! enjoy: WC!


  
  
K, this is my first fanfic and it REEALLY sucks. But You can read it if you want. Oh and it's TAIORA, so if you dont support  
this couple, then dont read! Remember, i warned you!  
  
Disclamer: I Dont own Tai, Sora, or Matt! Bla bla bla, so dont sue me ya wount get much!  
  
K, Now on with the fic...  
  
Cold, He was so cold! The darkness was all around him, trying to take him. There was no where to go, no way to get  
out, No one he could turn to. He was alone. All alone.  
  
  
Taichi Kamiya shot straight up from his once peaceful sleep, that had been invaded by a horrible nightmare. He was   
shaking and his breathing was short and gasping. His bed sheets were crumpled and drenched with sweat. He looked around his   
room once and then got up to get a drink of water. As he entered his bathroom he flicked on the light switch. He squinted   
against the bright lights and turned to the mirror.He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which was true since  
for the past five nights he had been having terrible dreams that would wake him from his sleep and prevent him from gettin  
any more rest. Tai's eyes started to get teary as he recalled his previous nightmare. He quickly wiped them away and turned   
to go back to his room. He laid on top the sheets and drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
Next day at school...  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora Takenouchi yelled to Tai from across the hall. She walked over to him. "Oh, hey Sora." Tai replied quietly.   
"gee, im glad to see you too." Sora said sarcastically. He and Sora had been friends for a couple of years. They had been on  
the same soccer team and were in the same class.   
"Im sorry Sora, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night and im kinda tired." Tai sighed. "its okay, lets get to class."   
Sora replied cheerfully, as she dragged Tai along to homeroom.  
The day went pretty slowly for Tai. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep, and he couldn't stop thinking about   
the nightmares he'd been having lately. What did they mean? And why did they keep reoccurring? He kept asking these questions  
to himself until his train of thought was interrupted. "Tai?.. Tai? HEY TAI!!!.." Tai turned around. Matt (his best friend)  
was standing behind him with an annoyed look on his face. "huh? what?" he asked sheepishly. "Tai, I've been trying to get   
your attention for the last 5 minutes. What's with you man?" Matt asked with annoyance. "Sorry man, I was just thinking."  
Tai replied. "okay, whatever, but I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of soccer after school." Matt asked casually.  
"I'll think about it." Was all Tai said, and then turned to go to his next class. He wasn't really in the mood today, not   
after last night, but if he turned down the offer right away, Matt would have known something was wrong.   
Matt watched Tai leave with confusion. "what's up with him?" Matt mumbled to himself. He just shrugged and walked away.  
  
During class, Sora was watching Tai. He's acting really strange today. Even for him. I wonder what's wrong.  
Just then the bell rang. She saw Tai leave and rushed to catch up with him. "Tai?" she asked when she reached him.   
"yeah Sora." "Is something wrong , you haven't really been yourself today?" She asked him. Maybe I could tell Sora, I Mean   
she would probably understand And it MIGHT make me feel better if I talk to someone about it.Tai was debating whether or not   
to tell her when suddenly... "HEY KAMIYA! Where ya been? I've been looking all over for you!" Matt and about 3 of his friends  
had just jumped Tai from behind and Tai was Struggling to keep his balance under the weight of all four boys. Sora giggled.  
Seeing that Tai was about to fall over the four boys mercifully piled off. "So, are you two going to play soccer or what?"  
Asked Joey, one of Tai and Sora's classmates. "Yeah sure sounds like fun." Replied Sora Cheerfully. "How about You Tai?" Tai  
looked at his five friends and smiled. "Sure, why not?" He decided that this may get his mind off his Nightmares, and give   
him a chance to have some fun. "Great! Lets go." Cheered Matt.   
  
  
They walked to Odaiba Park and played soccer till a little after sunset. Almost all the players had already gone and all who   
were left were Tai, Sora and Matt. "Well, I guess that ends our game!" said Matt chuckling. "Yeah." agreed Sora. "I guess we   
should go to huh?" "Yeah it is pretty late." Said Tai. "okay, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Exclaimed Matt as he   
turned and walked away. "come on Sora, I'll walk you home." said Tai They grabbed their backpacks and left.   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two for most of the way. "Tai?" Asked Sora. "Yeah?" replied tai. "Well.um.you never  
really answered my question from earlier." She said. Tai looked at the ground. He remembered the question, but he wasn't   
really sure he wanted to answer it. What will she think? I mean, she is one of my best friends, but,oh, I just don't know.  
"Tai?" This snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at her. She was looking at him with a concerned expression. "N,no,  
nothings wrong." He said quietly. "Oh, come on Tai! I know you better then that. I know something's wrong. You can tell me."   
She said. Tai just looked away. Sora pulled him over to a bench and they sat down. "Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked him softly.   
Tai's eyes filled with tears. He tried to wipe them away but he couldn't hold them in anymore, and they started to fall. He   
buried his face in his hands, not wanting Sora to see him cry. "Oh Tai…" She put her arm around his shoulder, and pulled him   
closer to her. She gently wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. They stayed like this for a while. "Tai,   
whatever it is, you know you can tell me. I'll understand. Please?" Tai looked at her and sighed. Then he explained all about  
the horrible nightmares he'd been having. "...And I haven't slept in about five days. Every time I try, I just have another  
nightmare and I cant fall asleep." He finished. Sora stared at him with compassionate eyes. "Tai, that's awful. Have you   
told anyone else?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, you're the only one who knows." She dropped her gaze sadly. Tai saw  
this and said "Sora, I'm sorry." She looked back up at him. "For what?" She asked "For getting you involved in this. It's my   
problem and you shouldn't have to worry about it." Sora smiled, and wrapped her arms around him again. "Tai, I got myself   
involved in this. And it doesn't matter because I want to help. I'm your friend and I'm always here for you." She whispered   
in his ear. She pulled away and they gazed into each other's eyes. Before she knew what was happening, she leaned forward and  
pressed her lips against his. Tai was surprised, but after a few seconds, gently returned the kiss. Sora's arms were now   
around his neck, and tai's were around her waist. After a few minutes, they slowly pulled away and opened their eyes. Neither  
knew what to say. Tai smiled. "Thanks Sora, you really made me feel better." He whispered. Sora smiled, "I'm glad Tai!"   
They hugged again. When they pulled apart tai realized the time "We better get going. Its pretty late." Tai said standing up.  
Sora nodded, stood up and took his hand as they walked down the pathway.  
  
When they reached Sora's apartment she turned to face him. "Tai, if you have any nightmares tonight, I want you to call me.   
No matter how late it is." She said softly. Tai smiled. "I don't think I'm gonna have any more of those Dreams." Sora looked   
at him with a puzzled expression. "huh?" she questioned. "well, all of the nightmares I had involved me being alone. And now   
I have you. So I'll never be alone." Sora smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "Good-night Tai." she said quietly   
"Good-night Sora." She turned and went into her apartment building. Tai watched her go in and smiled. I'll never be alone as  
long as I have Sora… And with that he walked off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End! Okay,I know it sucked! So, if anyone has any comments, flames etc. Please review or they can email me at   
willow_chik@hotmail.com   
  
Oh and remember: If you cant believe in the impossible, what good are dreams?  
(Dont ask! Its just sorta my personal quote that i like to say to others ^_^)   
  
WC  
  
  



End file.
